All I Want
by Swordsman289
Summary: An R&C one-shot telling the story of Ratchet's and Angela's first Christmas together since their marriage. Takes place in the "Rescue Me" universe.


A/N: Happy Holidays, readers! I would like to apologize for my lack of updates in my stories. School literally drained the inspiration from me with essays, SAT, AP Exams, etc. Fortunately, I would like to make it up for all of you by writing this Christmas themed one-shot. As a note, this takes place after Rescue Me, so characters from that story will be mentioned. Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

><p>On the planet surface of Grelbin, the snow gradually floated down to the white blanketed landscape. It was idyllic: the sky was a dark blue hue as the sun was about to rise, celestial lights populate the sky with a multitude of colors, the Y.E.T.I.'s were inside their underground dens and the Snow Leviathans were in their hibernation stages. On top of a cliff, a heavily clothed woman stands near the edge, overlooking the blanketed landscape. Her sapphire eyes scanned the landscape as the snow gathered in the creases of her coat. All she could think of is…why?<p>

She gave a small sigh, confused why her husband insisted that they have to come here at this time of the galactic year. He said something of the lines being "it helps in the spirit of the occasion." The woman couldn't help but give a faint, yet loving smile whenever she thinks of him. She removed her left winter glove, revealing her golden furred hand. On her ring finger was a personally hand-made, white-gold diamond wedding ring, which stands out on her fur. Her gloved right hand played with the wedding band absentmindedly. That day four months ago was the best event of her entire life. Her right hand enveloped her left and brought it close to her heart, smiling softly remembering the events.

She then felt a pair of athletic, comforting arms envelope her lithe frame as her husband snuck up from behind and rested his chin on her left shoulder. As she turned her head to see him, a pair of lips gently locks onto hers in a tender kiss. She smiled faintly against her husband's lips and kissed back, a pleasurable purr escaping her throat. As soon as it started, the kiss ended. She feigned being upset and gave a small, playful pout. She then broke into a soft smile and laughed gently as her husband gently nuzzled her cheek with his own. Her left hand reached up to her husband's face and gently cupped his other cheek—her powder-soft fur mingling with his coarse, golden fur.

"Merry Christmas, Angela…" He whispered soothing into her ear.

Angela Cross, biomedical scientist, former thief, and loving wife to one of the galaxies' heroes, couldn't help but smile and gently kiss her husband's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Ratchet..." she replied back.

Angela was familiar with the Earthly traditions of Christmas and the Holidays. It is a time of friends and family gathering together in a time of celebration and merriment. However, in all her life she didn't participate in the events since she had little to no reason why to partake in the past. Now, married to Ratchet who has experienced the holiday, she has reason why. She bought presents for all of her family—Louis, Clank, Clark, the rest of the Ramirez family, and not to forget Ratchet. She was nervous about Ratchet's gift, especially; it was her first time celebrating Christmas—she wanted to get it right the first time.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, Angela?" Ratchet asked sincerely. He worried that she might catch a cold out in the morning air.

Angela smiled softly at Ratchet's innocence. She kissed his furry cheek reassuringly and replied, "I just…wanted to get some fresh air, Ratchet. And…I just wanted to see my old home again."

Ratchet knew what she meant. After all, he rescued her from Zordoom Prison when the Cragmites kidnapped her those months ago. His mind briefly flashed with rage remembering the tortures they performed on his wife. The nightmarish memories still haunt Angela's mind. He calmed down immediately as his wife is no longer in harm's way and there in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

"Nightmares…?" Ratchet asked softly and carefully. She didn't say anything, but her body language spoke volumes. Angela's body quavered faintly and she nodded subtly. "It's okay…they can no longer hurt you."

Angela nodded faintly again. She wanted to reply, but she struggled to find the words. "I know…it's just…I…" Before she could continue, Ratchet softly placed his index finger on her lips, stopping her mid-sentence.

"I know…I understand," Ratchet murmured, "C'mon, let's go back inside."

Angela nodded and was soon guided by Ratchet to their small house behind them. Angela's old home was destroyed months ago, but Ratchet and the Leviathans pitched in and helped rebuilt it from scratch. They entered their dwelling, hang up their winter clothes, and sat on the couch together. The only sound in the dwelling was the crackling of flames in the fireplace behind the coffee table. On the coffee table in front of them were two mugs of hot cocoa, prepared ahead of time for their return to the house. Angela couldn't help but give a small smile as she took a mug and sipped the rich, chocolate treat.

Ratchet laughed gently and took his own mug of cocoa. "I know that the others are coming later this afternoon, but since it's already Christmas morning…" He then reached underneath the couch and retrieved a small, rectangular wrapped box. "Let's at least open one gift for each other, okay?"

Angela smiled and nodded excited as Ratchet handed the present to her hands. In return, Angela retrieved medium sized, wrapped rectangular box and handed it to Ratchet.

"You start first, dear," Angela stated.

Ratchet smiled softly as he began to remove the wrapping of the box. Underneath the holiday-themed gift wrapping was a black box. Carefully opening the box, Ratchet's gift was a FENRIR Model Ebony Omni Wrench. The midnight black wrench was a limited time offer and these models are extremely powerful and rare; the top part was set in flames when used in combat, composed of Ebony mineral, and powered by dark matter. Ratchet was completely surprised as he gingerly lifted the wrench out of the box and examined it.

"Angela…how…?" He was at a loss of words. He was completely touched and thankful for the gift.

Angela laughed gently and replied, "A girl has her secrets, yes?" She then felt Ratchet's lips pressed onto hers as an expression of thanks. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. Another soft, pleasurable purr escaped from her throat.

As soon as the kiss ended, Ratchet hugged her into a close embrace. "Thank you, Angela!" When he ended the hug, Ratchet picked up the Wrench and gently placed it back in the box. "You're turn, Angela."

As greedily as little child, Angela began to unwrap her present, albeit neatly using her nails to slit the paper. She found a white cardboard box, and inside a small felt one. This she opened slowly.

Inside was a fine gold necklace, more than a quarter of an inch wide, and designed to fit closely around the neck. She could tell the price based by the workmanship and the weight. At the center of the necklace where the necklace's sides meet underneath her chin was a shimmering blue jewel that seems to change tone and luster constantly. It was a Lombaxian Sapphirus Aquae—an extremely rare jewel found in Fastoon. Angela took in a deep breath. Women's jewelry wasn't Ratchet's strongest points. He'd gotten advice from Louis' sister Katrina, his friends Talwyn and Sasha, and a _very_ patient store clerk.

"Here, let me," Ratchet insisted. He took it from the box and put it around her neck. He managed to clasp it on his first try.

One hand absentmindedly traced the necklace as Angela's sapphire eyes locked onto his Aqua-Green orbs. "It's wonderful. I love it, Ratchet!" Both of her arms darted around Ratchet's neck, and he kissed the base of hers.

"I know you love it, Angela," Ratchet murmured as he hugged her close. "A piece of our old home world is now closer than we think."

Angela moved her head back from the crook of his neck and locked eyes with his. Tears of joy began to fill her eyes as she said, "Thank you for the Christmas gift, Ratchet…but all I want for Christmas…" She then nuzzled back into the crook of his neck and added, "Is being with you...as family."

Ratchet smiled again and they kissed. Both of them neither knew of their parents, probably both sets of parents died years before. Ratchet's foster guardian sacrificed himself to save him as a cub. Angela's foster family was long gone and they haven't kept in touch. Everything they loved was in their house: the bond of matrimony—being husband and wife, and the possibility of raising a family in near future. They made each other smile on Christmas day.

Sure, fancy gifts are great, but all that they want…are each other.


End file.
